


Intimacy

by 2d_dating



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2d_dating/pseuds/2d_dating
Summary: Sooooooo no one asked me to write this but I needed it get it out. I’ve seen lots of fics with the boys being dommy and I needed some subby fuel. So have the whole of Karasuno (except Narita, Kinnoshita and Ennoshita I’m sorry boys I don’t feel comfy writing about you yet, and the girls) being pegged/about to be pegged/being fingered/rimmed/etc. This is OBVIOUSLY NSFW.Contains: Anal play of all kinds. Fem!reader, all characters aged-up, Yamaguchi has a mommy kink don’t @ me
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	1. Tanaka Ryuunosuke

When Ryuu originally brought up the idea of pegging, you’d smiled and run with it - you were making out, your hand wrapped slipping into his pants to wrap around his girth. He was just talking about it, you weren’t opposed to being assertive in the bedroom and it just seemed to spur him on, so you ran with the dirty talk and let him have his satisfaction.

You weren’t expecting to come home three days later to find a harness, dildo, lube and vibrator on a tray on your bed tied together with a bow. The boyfriend who had accidentally handcuffed himself to the end of said bed was somewhat more expected.

“Surprise?” he said, chuckling awkwardly, squirming in his black sweatpants. Judging by how clearly you could see his bulge, he definitely wasn’t wearing anything underneath. You took out your phone and snapped a picture of him and his blush immediately deepened, eyes wide.

“You’ve certainly gone out of your way, haven’t you, sweetheart?” you chuckled, you moved over to the dressing table in the corner and setting your bags down next to it. You watched him in the mirror as you took off your accessories and unbuttoned your blouse.

His jaw dropped adorably when you slid it off your shoulders and his eyes landed on the fishnet type lace of the bra you had on underneath. You bent over, giving him the view of your ass and the reflection of your cleavage as you slipped your skirt off. You fished the key for the handcuffs out of the drawer and walked over to him. His eyes trailed up your body, from your stockinged feet to the smirk pulling up the corners of your lips.

“I’m going to undo your handcuffs,” you said, dangling the keys off a finger.

“Thank you, mistress,” he breathed, eyes transfixed on the keys.

“But you’re going to be a good boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes, mistress, such a good boy.”

“Good,” you bent down unlocking the clasp. He knelt obediently on the floor in front of you, hands neatly placed on his thighs. He shifted uncomfortably and you saw his cock straining in the fabric of his pants.

You undid the ribbon holding the toys together and eyes the dildo with approval. It wasn’t too big and wasn’t too small - just nice for a beginner and actually one that you’d both been eyeing when you initially began seeing each other. Of course at the time he’d been intending to get it for you.

“Help me into the harness, baby,” you instructed, holding out to straps to him. He meekly accepted it and gently affixed the dildo, slipping the straps up your legs and clasping them gently around you. He tried his best to avoid touching your skin - one of your little boundaries. He hadn’t been given permission to touch you yet.

He obediently knelt down in front of you the moment he was done and he stared at you openly in awe. You ran your hand over the fuzz of his hair on his head and he moaned at the touch. “Good boy,” you said, grinning at the expression on his face at your words.

This was going to be a fun night.


	2. Yamaguchi Tadashi

You stepped forward, letting your dildo hang in front of his face. Tadashi was whining, straining against the restraints holding him to the chair. The soft speckled skin of his arms and chest were already rubbed red from the rope and he squirmed against it in delight, a few of the strands rubbing deliciously at his nipples.

“Please,” he begged. “Please, mommy, I want you in my mouth.”

“Not yet, baby boy,” you teased, tugging at his hair to told him up to face you. “You’ve been a naughty boy today.”

“Mommy,” he whined out, his cock was already leaking precum from where you’d pulled it out to sit over his pants.

“Tell me, baby boy, what were your instructions today?” you said running your hand along the toy. His lips went slack and his tongue darted out and ran along his lip and he swallowed thickly.

“You told me to wait,” he pouted. “Wait until you came home to touch myself.”

“And what did you do?” you asked, stepping away from him to walk around him. He groaned as you stepped out of his sight.

“I couldn’t wait, mommy,” he squirmed, hips bucking upwards. His voice nearly broke you but you knew he got off on being denied. “Please, please let me suck on your cock.”

“But you’ve been such a bad boy today, Tadashi,” you whispered into his ear and he whimpered. “Maybe I should just leave you here and let you whimper for me. Let your cock leak all that precum for me.”

“No, please,” he begged. “I’ll be a good boy, I promise.”

“Oh really?” you said, nails dragging along his shoulders. He arched his back at the touch. “You’re going suck on me real good?”

“Yes, yes, please,” he turned to look at you the moment he felt you enter his field of vision, his lips parting eagerly. “I’ll make you wet, I’ll make you so wet, please.”

You stepped forward and let the toy come teasingly close to his lips. He eagerly opened them, tongue coming out to greet it but you pulled away once more. He groaned loudly and you chuckled at him straining against the ropes.

You slipped your fingers into his mouth and pressed down on his lower teeth, pushing his jaw gently open. He relaxed, allowing you to see his eager tongue slipping out over your fingers, eyes lowered and needy and looking right into yours as you slowly pushed the toy into his mouth.


	3. Hinata Shoyo

Your lips wrapped tight around his cock as you slid slowly up and down his length, your fingers gently sliding down from his balls and just gently teasing across his tight little hole.

“You sure you’re ready for this, baby?” you asked, kissing along his inner thigh. Your boyfriend was already blissed out, laying back on the bed, his head and chest propped up on the pillows so he could see you working between his thighs.

He nodded and smiled, eagerly leaning down to meet you as you stood and kissed him. He could taste the little bit of his precum on your lips and he moaned into your mouth. “There isn’t anyone I’d rather do this with,” he said, pressing his forehead against yours.

Your pressed soft kisses to his face as you lubed up your fingers and gently rubbed them along the outside of his hole, slicking the skin up as well as you could. You gently, softly pressed just the tip of a finger in. And you saw him grimace and he clenched tight around you.

“Shh, shhh,” you whispered, kissing the wrinkled skin on his forehead. “It’s okay, Shoyo, look at me.”

He opened his eyes and looked into yours. The brown pools were soft, glossy with want and his cheeks were flushed with need.

“You need to relax, just breathe, or it’ll hurt more,” you reassured him, you gently lifted his fingers from where they were fisting in the sheets and pulled them to his cock. “Stroke yourself, sweetheart. Tell me if it gets to me too much, okay? We can stop.”

He nodded and began stroking his cock. You waited with him, kissing him softly and letting him adjust. When he slowly relaxed, you gently began pushing and pulling your finger, working it slowly deeper inside him in time with his strokes.

Soon he was moaning, squirming under you, making noises you’d never heard before - deeper, lower, needier. Before either of you knew it, you stroked a spot inside of him and he was cumming, spilling all over his hand. He chanted your name over and over again, moaned, whispered like a prayer.

You’d do anything to hear that sound again.


	4. Sugawara Koushi

“Please, kitten, please don’t tease me,” he groaned into the pillows, hands fisting in the sheets.

You laughed, smiling as you ran the tip of your toy along his hole. He whined and squirmed back against you.

“Uh-uh, Koushi, I told you, if you want this you need to be patient,” you teased, slapping at the pale skin of his ass. He yelped then growled into the pillow under his head, grey hair bouncing adorably as nuzzled his head deeper into the pillow in frustration.

He mumbled something into the fabric and you squeezed his hips, pulling him back a little, the toy sliding between his thighs and along his cock.

“What’s that, Koushi?” you asked.

“I’m so going to get you back for this,” he growled.

“Mmm, you will, I’m sure,” you said, massaging over the red mark of your hand on his skin. “But first you’re going to take my pretty little cock.”

“Then get inside me already,” he mewled, hips grinding against yours for anything, any last little bit of friction. He was wet, he was pliant and he was so needy. His entire body beckoned to you, hips up, chest down and his spine curved perfectly, the divot along his spine low and deliciously tempting.

You bent down and licked along his spine, your warm tongue making him shiver and moan under you. You pressed a kiss to a mole just under his shoulder blade and finally, finally eased the tip of the toy into his ass.

He groaned and breathed a whispered “thank you” into the mattress, hands finally relaxing as he easily took you in one practiced stroke. You kissed up to the back of his neck and leaned down on him, your breasts pressing into his back and your weight gently pinning him down. He sighed in contentment and you indulged him, knowing how much he loved the intimacy of his moment.

You reached out and gently interlaced the fingers of each hand with his, your lips pressing just under his ear. “I love you, Koushi,” you whispered.

“I know,” he replied, and you could hear the contented smile in his voice.


	5. Nishinoya Yuu

You hungrily nipped at the skin of his neck as he slid his hands along your curves, both of your skin slick with the water. The smoothness was what drove you both wild. The warmth of the water heating the parts of your bodies under the spray and the air chilling the parts without.

You had both been pent up this week, deadlines and work and a million other things on your shoulders but out of the two of you, he seemed to be taking it worse. The strain making a frown an almost permanent feature. Thankfully you knew exactly what to do to stop that.

You turned the shower off and pushed him back against the wall. You slowly slid down to your knees, your thighs coming to rest along the outsides of his feet and your mouth trailing lazy open kisses along his chest.

You opened your mouth, gently running the tip of your tongue along his swelling cock. He moaned your name, hands coming to rest in your hair. You gently pushed them away.

“Not today, Yuu-chan,” you said, sucking him slowly into your mouth. He bit his lip, back arching as he felt his cock his the back of your throat.

“God, you feel so good,” he said, his words echoing in the tiled bathroom and making you moan along his length as you eagerly sucked on him. Your slowly pulled him out, swirling your tongue over the tip and looking right up at him.

“Touch your nipples for me,” you said, rubbing your finger into a spot just under the head that you knew drove him wild. He obediently ran his fingers up his chest - knew you loved to watch. He eagerly teased and tugged at his nipples.

“Good boy,” you smiled wrapping your mouth around him once more. You gently ran your fingers up his thigh and he eagerly parted his legs, stepping out around where you were kneeling on the floor.

You gently ran your finger up and down his hole, just the light pressure of young finger seeming to make him grow impossibly harder in your mouth. You gently pressed the tip of a finger in and he moaned, pinching his nipples tighter in his fingers.

“Does it feel good, Yuu-chan?” you asked, kissing along the side of his cock. He was already twitching in your hand, hips squirming with the feeling of your finger inside him.

“I-I need more,” he gasped, a gorgeous flush painting his cheeks and his chest a dusty pink.

“Oh? What do you need Yuu-chan?” your voice was teasing as you slowly pressed the finger deeper into him, your lips just rubbing up and down the length of his cock. He moaned your name when your finger stroked something deep inside him.

“Fuck, please, I need you inside me,” he begged, hand moving to gently pull your hair back so he could look into your eyes. You grinned and delivered your finishing blow.

“Then get me to bed, Yuu-senpai.”

You laughed as he pulled you to your feet and dragged you into the bedroom, wet bodies be damned.


	6. Azumane Asahi

Your fingers slid up his chest, past the soft downy hair to reach up and cup his neck. Your other hand was wrapped loosely around Asahi’s long, lean cock and the toy, stroking them together in your grip. You kissed his neck and gently pushed his turtleneck down and bit into the soft skin.

“A-ah n-not there, please, y/n,” Asahi yelped. “My other clothes don’t reach all the way up there and-“ 

His words dissolved into a moan as you kissed him, pushing him further into the couch as you knelt on the floor before him. He was always shy, but it didn’t take him long to join with yours, slipping his out far enough for you to suckle on it just the way he liked. You smirked into the kiss and gently raked your fingers along his ribs.

“I know you don’t like showing off these masks but you love having them, don’t you, my love?” your fingers moved downward, pressing gently into the bruises you’d left in his skin the last time you’d both gotten a little too rowdy. 

You pulled apart with one last nip to his bottom lip and pulled the bottom of his turtleneck up and stuffed it into his mouth.

“Bite into this for me, my love,” you said, rubbing your nose against his. “If you need you, let it go and tell me if I’m hurting you or if you need me to stop, okay?”

He nodded, the few loose strands of hair around his face bobbing with the movement. You slowly pushed into him, taking the time to let him get used to the slow stretch. Both your hands moved to his cock and slowly began to stroke him.

He leaned against the back of the couch, face flushed with need under the tanned skin, loose strands of hair sticking to the sweaty skin of his forehead. You looked right into his wet brown eyes as you began thrusting. He moaned into the cloth of his shirt.

“I want you to remember something, my love,” you said, looking up at him. His eyes widened in curiosity. “I want you to know exactly how beautiful you are.”

The blush across his face deepened considerably and his jaw went slack in surprise, releasing the cloth from his lips. “T-that’s not fair, surprising me like that!” He said, bringing his hands up to cover his face.

“Surprising you?” you laughed. “If that’s surprising to you, I haven’t been doing my job right.”

“N-No, no!” he said, peeking out from behind his hands. “T-that wasn’t what I meant. Ahhhhh this isn’t fair!”

“What’s not fair?” you asked, angling your hips just right so the toy grazed into that spot inside him that drove him wild. He cried out, pressing his hands over his eyes.

“S-stop making me say things,” he sobbed. “Please.”

“Then don’t,” you said, leaning forward to gently pull his hands away and kiss away the tears that were slipping out of the corners of his eyes. “Just let me hold you, kiss you and tell you how beautiful you are.”


	7. Sawamura Daichi

“You alright there, captain? You look a little tense,” you grinned at him from the other side of the kitchen island. You knew he both hated and loved that nickname.

Daichi glared at you and shifted in his seat, pausing momentarily as the sensation almost got the better of him. The plug in his ass was driving him crazy, the stretch in the tight ring of his ass a promise of what was to come. It wasn’t the first time, but he was realizing he probably should’ve thought it through before agreeing to do anything you wanted for your birthday. 

You leaned forward and took the straw of your drink into your mouth, slowly guiding it in with your tongue. You took a sip of your drink then wandered off to say goodbye to more friends and family.

A friend of his from work came over and slapped his shoulder to say goodbye and Daichi thought he might’ve died. He quickly managed to turn the moan into a yawn, still expertly hiding the raging erection in his pants with a cushion.

You quickly swooped in and escorted the last guest home. Sending Daichi a look that very clearly said “don’t you dare move”. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead into his hands, propped up against the kitchen island.

He listened as your footsteps approached behind him and you bit eagerly into the back of his neck. He moaned your name, feeling your fingers spread out over his broad shoulders, the fabric of the shirt he was wearing just adding to the sensation. 

“Baby girl, don’t you think I’ve had enough teasing for today?” he said breathlessly as your hands slipped up the inside of his shirt and teased at his nipples. He reached behind him and cupped your neck as you peppered his shoulder with kisses.

“Mm, yes you have, captain,” you said, losing yourself in the scent of his cologne. You slid one hand down and palmed the firm length in his pants. “You’ve given me such a nice gift, wearing that plug in your ass while everyone was all around you. None of them knowing your little secret. It’s made you so hard, Captain.”

“Please, baby girl,” he moaned, head pressing back into your shoulder as your fingers teased the head of his cock over the fabric.

“Please what, Captain? I won’t be able to give you what you want if you don’t tell me clearly.”

“I need you to fuck me,” he said, turning his head to kiss and nibble at your neck. You all but purred in satisfaction, he knew just the spots to kiss. 

You pulled away gently and spun his chair around pulling him to his feet. He stood slowly and towered over you but he was putty in your hands, molding easily to your body as you pulled him in for a kiss, the slow pressure of your hands on his ass making him grind forward into you. 

“Let’s get you to bed, Captain.”


	8. Tsukishima Kei

“You’re so fucking annoying,” he growled into the skin of your breasts, teeth sinking around your nipple as his hands squeezed them, hard. You laughed, but the sound was broken by gasps and moans.

“You said you wanted me to peg you,” you told him matter-of-factly, knowing it would just rile him up. 

“Yes, but I didn’t say ‘wear your harness under your clothes while we went to the theater’,” he grumbled, glaring at you while he reached for the lube on the bedside table.

“Eager aren’t we?” you teased. He blushed but didn’t break his annoyed facade, clicking his tongue and kneeling above you. He straddled your lap, his cock standing hard at attention, curving deliciously upward. 

He poured a generous stream of lube all over the dildo in your harness, a hand quickly spreading it all over before he moved to position himself over the toy.

“Kei, are you sure you don’t want me to-“

“Just shut up,” he said, the last word almost blending into a moan as he sank himself down onto the dildo. Your eyes widened as the toy slipped easily inside him. 

“Well well well,” you grinned. “Looks like I wasn’t the only one thinking about this.”

“I said shut the hell up,” he retorted, but the bite was lost - his words breathless and slurred with need.

“What have you been doing all by your lonesome, Kei?” you taunted, bringing your fingers up to tease and pinch at your nipples. “Were you thinking about this, thinking about riding my cock like this?”

He shivered and bit back a moan that slipped out anyway, his hand now stroking his cock as his hips worked up and down. You took the opportunity and sat up, gently rolling you both so you were still connected and pressing him into the mattress. He was so much bigger, taller, lankier than you but now he was a puddle underneath you. 

He made a frustrated sound and squirmed with need, but you held yourself firm, buried deep inside him. “For fucks sake, just fuck me already!” he said, trying to reach down to grab your hips but you caught his hands and slid them up next to his head.

“But you didn’t say the magic words,” you shrugged, grinning mercilessly at him.

“Ugh fucking hell,” the rest of his words were lost in the growl spilling out from his lips. “Fine, ‘please’.” 

“Not that one,” you said, laughing when he growled his frustration, desperately squirming under you. You gently freed a hand to cup the side of his face. “I love you.” 

His eyes, usually so cold and calculating, suddenly went wide, soft and misty. He looked down and turned a little, hiding more of his blushing cheeks in your palm. “I love you too.”

You smiled, gently turning him to face you as you kissed him deeply, your moans lost in each other’s mouths as you finally began to thrust in and out of him.


	9. Kageyama Tobio

You watched, transfixed as his long, slender fingers worked up and down his cock. The movements were slow, methodical, focused in the same way he was on the court. 

“D-don’t just stand there,” he grumbled, his high cheekbones coloring just that little bit. He was lying on the bed before you. Heels against the mattress and his knees in the air. You smiled and stepped forward and picked up the lube next to him. 

“I wanted to see you touch yourself today,” you said. 

“I-I need you,” he squirmed. Begging was beyond him still but the quiver in his voice was all the begging you needed.

“I know, just a little more,” you said. You gently parted his thighs and there he was, your tall, sexy boyfriend spread under you. You kissed along the inside of his thigh and he gasped, hips pressing back into the mattress as his back arched with need.

You wasted no time kissing down to that tight little hole. You gently flicked your tongue against it and he stifled a sound in his throat. Even though you were both alone in your apartment, it wasn’t easy for him to let go and allow himself to be loud.

You leaned in and circled your tongue gently along the edge, feeling him slowly relax into the feeling. Slowly you were able to press inside, just the tip slipping past the tight ring of muscle. His legs were trembling on either side and you rubbed soothing strokes up and down with your hands.

His hips began to buck, his strokes on his cock all the more intense. Quicker, faster and rougher. Well, that wouldn’t do.

You held the lube over his cock and squeezed a little out from the bottle, watching it drip onto the tip of his cock. He gasped and paused, taking in the feeling of the cool gel along his shaft. “That’s it, pet. Feel how slick and wet you are.” 

He groaned, starting to stroke again, slowly and softly. You squeezed a little more lube, generously coating your fingers and tracing over the path you’d made with your tongue. He accepted your finger eagerly, hips grinding, begging wordlessly for more.

You slipped a second finger in and he bit his lip hard. His hand working faster and harder on his cock. 

“I-I’m close,” he warned, his voice tight and husky with want. 

“I know, pet,” you said, kissing his thigh reassuringly. “It’s okay, I want you to cum.”

He clenched at the sound of the word, a low moan finally escaping his lips. 

“That’s it, don’t hold back,” you encouraged, working your fingers in and out of him and curling just right to hit that spot that made him see stars. “Don’t hold back, I know you want to cum for me.”

That was all it took. He came, jaw dropping in a wordless shout, eyes closed in bliss. He’d never admit how much power you had over him with that word, but the cum covering his chest in small spurts was all the confirmation you needed.


End file.
